


Will's Slutty Hole

by TonyMacauley (Whoharps)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: (briefly) - Freeform, (sort of), 24/7 Dom/sub, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Modification, Bottom Will Graham, Clamps - Freeform, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Cages, Creampie, Daddy Dom Hannibal Lecter, Daddy Kink, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hand Feeding, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal is a good dom!, Human Furniture, M/M, Master/Slave, Naked Male Clothed Male, Objectification, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Tattoos, Top Hannibal Lecter, but he loves them, this is all super consensual guys!, will has a bunch of degrading tattoos, will has a tramp stamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23345590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoharps/pseuds/TonyMacauley
Summary: Will is Hannibal's 24/7 sub, Will has a tramp stamp. Its basically just porn.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 9
Kudos: 239





	Will's Slutty Hole

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ THE TAGS  
> Their relationship is super consensual and Will loves it! 
> 
> BIG DISCLAIMER: Will refers to himself with it/its pronouns during the scene with Hannibal--Hannibal also uses them for Will (on request from Will). It/its pronouns are super valid, and if you use those pronouns and feel that this is going too far PLEASE LET ME KNOW. I really don't want to trigger/hurt anyone by posting this, and I would be happy to change it if it's offensive.
> 
> Basically un-beta'd ([pensee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pensee/pseuds/pensee) did read it for me and informed me it was hot, but it wasn't a full beta read). Please let me know if there's anything I can improve on--I'm a virgin and I've never written porn before!

_ Drip… _

_ …Drip… _

Another drop of saliva fell from Will’s open mouth. His wiggled his tongue under the ring gag that was in his mouth in a futile attempt to stop the drool. He shifted his weight from side to side, attempting to get comfortable on the cold floor. His knees hurt. 

“I told you to stay still, darling,” came a voice suddenly from above him. Will's partner's patent leather shoes suddenly filled his vision.

Will hadn’t realized that his shoulders had begun to lower. He immediately straightened his spine, muscles twitching from exertion. He had been on his hands and knees for at least an hour already.

Hannibal reached down and plucked one of his knives from where it rested on Will’s back. 

“Good boy,” he purred. A shiver ran down Will’s spine.

Out of the corner of his eye, Will saw Hannibal turn back to the counter. He heard the sounds of his partner chopping something. He wasn’t sure what it was, and he didn’t much care. His arms trembled.

The seconds blurred together as the burn in Will’s shoulders grew and grew. A puddle of his saliva glistened on the crisp white linoleum. All he could focus on was the strain of his muscles and the weight of Hannibal’s knives on his back.

After an indeterminable amount of time, Will felt the knives vanish one by one. He was careful to not so much as twitch. A hand came to rest on his neck, pressing downwards. Knowing the signal, he immediately let his upper body be pressed into the floor. His arms and shoulders were on fire.

-

Hannibal smirked. His Will was an excellent slut. He traced his hand down Will’s spine, lingering on the small of his back where the words “Daddy’s Cum Dump” were tattooed. That had been the first of many tattoos that Hannibal had taken Will to get after he became his pet. They had been in a 24/7 power play relationship for over a year now, and Hannibal was extrodinarily pleased with his whore’s progress. He remembered the first time that Will had knelt for him, the poor thing had been so nervous. Now he eagerly did anything he was told. He was well trained, if Hannibal did say so himself. He ran a finger down to prod at his lover’s hole.

He stood abruptly, ignoring the whimper that came from below him.

“Come along Will, it’s time to feed you,” he commanded as he picked up the plated food and walked towards his opulent dining room.

-

Will pulled himself up shakily and began to crawl his way after Hannibal, wincing as he did. His knees would definitely be bruised later. He could feel his balls swing beneath him, and couldn’t help his blush at how exposed he was—all he was wearing was the gag and a cock cage. He really hoped Hannibal would let him come tonight, but he knew it was unlikely.

When he finally reached the dining room, Hannibal was already eating. When he saw Will enter, he smirked.

“You kept me waiting, darling. Come here and sit on Daddy’s lap.”

Will made his way over and climbed up into his lap as bid. Hannibal reached up and unbuckled the gag, setting it off to the side gently. Will swallowed harsly and licked his lips, chin shining with saliva. A hand ran through his curls and he sighed happily. Feeding time was one of his favorites. At first it had been embarrassing, sitting naked on Hannibal’s lap and being fed morsels, but now he eagerly awaited their evening routine.

“Thank you, Daddy,” he murmured, wriggling a bit to get comfortable on his partner’s lap. Hannibal stroked his tattooed cheek fondly. The face tattoos were a recent addition, only a few months old, and had been one of the more painful tattoos Will had gotten. On his right cheek was the word “Cock'' and on the left was the word “Hole”. Will was proud to wear the signs of ownership. It had taken some time to fully settle into the role of his Hannibal’s whore, but he hadn’t regretted a single second of it. It was a relief to not worry about anything that wasn’t pleasing Hannibal and looking after his dogs—that had been one point that he was firm on when the two of them had negotiated their arrangement. He had to be allowed to look after and play with his dogs. Hannibal had surprisingly conceded to that after only slight persuasion. Will suspected he secretly loved the dogs; he had seen him feeding them sausage more than once.

Will snapped out of his musings when a bit of food was lifted to his lips, and he eagerly opened his mouth and allowed Hannibal to feed him. The morsel was delicious, as usual, and Will hummed happily around the mouthful. The rest of their meal was spent with Hannibal alternating bites of food for himself and for Will.

After they had finished, and the dishes had been cleared away, Hannibal turned to face Will. 

“Go upstairs. You will pick one of the toys in the red drawer and place it on the bed, after this, you will kneel at the foot of the bed. You will not speak, and you will not move a muscle after you have knelt. Do you understand? You may answer verbally.”

“I understand, Daddy.”

“Good. Off you go,” Hannibal said, smacking Will’s ass and smiling.

Will hurried upstairs eagerly. The red drawer was the drawer where Hannibal kept the painful toys. Tonight was shaping up to be very exciting. He pulled open the drawer and looked through the selection. Hannibal often added new toys without telling him, and he was curious if there was anything new. He noticed a small box in the back of the drawer that he hadn’t seen before, and he opened it up. Inside were two clamps with round weights attached to them. Will felt his cock twitch inside his cage and he grinned. Hannibal had been teasing his nipples quite a lot lately, and it looked like he wanted to start adding a little bit more to it tonight. He placed the box on the bed and swiftly got into his kneeling position at the end of the bed. Hannibal was very strict about what position he should be in when kneeling. He had to have his mouth open, and he had to put his hands underneath his cock and balls to present them more prominently for Hannibal’s perusal. As he knelt, he let himself drift further into his headspace. Kneeling in that position was something that always drew him deeper. Their nightly meal routine had left him soft and pliant after the long hours he had spent as Hannibal’s table that day and it felt good to just kneel for a while. To be his Daddy’s whore. He closed his eyes. He pictured himself floating on a quiet stream…

He drifted…

And drifted…

The sound of the door opening had the slut opening its eyes. It looked up to see it’s Daddy standing above it. 

-

“You’ve been a very good boy, William,” said Hannibal, reaching down to tug at his partner’s lower lip. Will’s eyes fluttered shut at the sensation. Hannibal paused, noticing the reaction. “Are you all the way down, darling? Verbal answer please.”

“Yes Daddy,” Will answered, breathlessly. 

“Very good,” Hannibal said, smiling. “Get up on the bed. On your back, knees apart. Feet by the footboard so Daddy can reach you.”

Will obliged, almost tripping over itself in its eagerness to comply. (Will had made it clear from the beginning that if they did this, that when he was in subspace Hannibal should refer to him with it/its pronouns, which of course had prompted Hannibal to fuck him raw right then and there). Hannibal chuckled softly to himself. His Will was always lovely when it was down like this. He couldn’t believe how lucky he had gotten in his choice of partner. 

“What toy did you choose tonight, darling,” Hannibal purred. His slut pointed to the box next to it, biting its lip in nervous excitement. Hannibal grinned, pleased that it had chosen the new clamps he had gotten recently. He opened the box and withdrew one of the weighted clamps.

“Are you ready, lovely?” he asked gently, eyeing Will. They hadn’t experimented with clamps yet, so he wanted to check in briefly. Will nodded eagerly, licking its lips as it looked at the item in Hannibal’s hands. Pleased, Hannibal ran a gentle hand down his boy’s chest—lingering possessively over the tattoo which read “Slutty Tits” on his whore’s pecs, and the other on its stomach which read “Useless” with an arrow towards its caged cock—until he finally was cupping the Will’s hairless balls in his palm.

-

Will whimpered in confusion. Didn’t Daddy want to clamp its tits? It thought that was what the weights were for. It whined as it felt its Daddy tugging its balls gently. Its legs quivered. 

“Y-yellow” whispered Will. The hand left its balls immediately, and suddenly its vision was filled with the concerned face of its Daddy.

“What is wrong, William?” asked its Daddy gently, stroking its cheek. Will struggled with words for a moment. It was still deep in subspace.

“Slut thought— thought Daddy was going to clamp its nipples, it doesn’t understand,” said Will after a moment. It saw understanding flash over its Daddy’s face.

“My dear, I was planning to clamp my slut’s useless little balls,” explained its Daddy, “would it rather have its slutty nipples clamped instead?” Will immediately shook its head desperately. It had just wanted to understand.

“No Daddy. The Slut just wanted to know what was happening.”

“Good,” purred its Daddy. Will smiled and blushed—it loved making its Daddy happy. When the hand returned to its balls, it was more prepared and didn’t squirm.

“Daddy’s going to clamp those little balls of yours, no more talking until I say.”

-

Hannibal pinched the skin of Will’s sac and clipped on the weight. He let it drop abruptly, just to hear Will’s cry in pain. He tugged at the weight, causing Will to cry out again.

-

The slut had never felt anything quite like this before. Its muscles trembled in an attempt to stay still. It hurt so much! It gasped as the second weight was suddenly added to its balls. Its balls felt like they were going to fall off. It whined, tears pricking at its eyes. It knew it could safeword, but it didn’t want to. It could do this. It wanted to make Daddy proud. Suddenly it felt an even worse flare of pain when Daddy tugged on the weights harshly. It couldn’t help itself and let out a shout of pain. Soft chuckles sounded from Daddy.

“Does that hurt, my little whore? Speak.”

“Yes! Yes D-daddy it hurts so bad,” whined the slut as Daddy pulled hard on its balls.

“Good,” said Daddy, finally releasing the slut’s scrotum. Will continued to whimper. Daddy looked down at it stoically.

“Present.”

-

Hannibal watched as Will struggled to obey. He had trained his slut to lay with its ass in the air and hold open its hole when asked to present, and he knew that this would be difficult with the weights on its balls. His slut finally managed to reach the desired position, whining quite a bit as it did. 

“Good bitch,” praised Hannibal.

He walked over to the bedside to procure lube from the nightstand, returning a moment later. His Cum Dump winked up at him—the slut’s asshole belonged to Hannibal, not the slut. It couldn’t help but keep clenching in anticipation of what Hannibal would do. He could see the whore’s arms trembling slightly in exertion—and pain from its balls—as it held its asscheeks open. He pushed at his cum dump with a dry finger, enjoying the twitch of the muscle there as well as the whimper he received. He finally spread lube over his fingers and began to work first one, then two fingers inside the hole.

-

The slut whined as Daddy worked its hole open. The combined feeling of fingers in its ass and the weight pulling at its balls made the whore squirm unintentionally, prompting Daddy to smack its ass hard, causing it to lose its grip on its ass.

“I told it not to move,” growled Daddy, spanking it again. “Hold your ass open and don’t move.”

Will managed to get a grip on its asscheeks as Daddy continued to stretch out its hole mercilessly, ignoring the pained panting that came unbidden from the slut’s lips. Will focused all its energy on staying still. All it could feel was  _ painpleasurepainpleasure _ , and it was overwhelming.

-

Finally Hannibal worked a third finger into his cum dump. He was planning to work his slut up to having a permanently plugged hole very soon, but had first focused on conditioning the whore. The gaping hole would be worth the wait though. He looked forward to it. Feeling satisfied that he had stretched the hole enough, he finally pulled his aching cock from his pants—not bothering on removing any clothing. He adjusted his slut until he could hold its torso up—it wouldn’t do to have Will hurt its neck—and methodically began to fuck into his slut’s ass, first gently, but quickly thrusting roughly.

-

Will cried out as Daddy began to fuck it. It felt wonderful—apart from the awful nasty weights on its balls. It could feel its cock trying to get hard in its cage. It was oozing precome from its cock, making a mess of the sheets. It valiantly continued to hold open its ass. The only thing keeping it from crushing its head into the mattress was Daddy’s strong grip. Every time Daddy fucked it, it felt another burst of sparks run up its spine. It moaned loudly as the weights on its balls hit its thighs. It wanted to come so badly!

“Please— pleasepleaseplease—” Will didn’t realize it was begging, all it could think about was the dick in its ass and the pain in its balls.

-

Hannibal thrust roughly into Will, enjoying the tight heat of his whore. The noises and the begging were absolutely  _ wonderful _ to listen to, and he thrust harder to get more of the pained gasping. He gripped at Will hard enough to leave bruises as he sought his release. The knot of arousal in his stomach grew and tightened and then he was coming. He pumped his release deep into Will, marking the slut where only he could reach. He folded himself over it, pressing his suit clad body over Will’s back. 

“What do you say, my slut?” rasped Hannibal, wincing as muscles clenched around his dick.

“Th-thank you for your cum, Daddy,” gasped Will desperately. Hannibal smiled and pulled back and out, letting Will collapse down onto the mattress, cum spilling out of its hole.

-

Will felt the cum ooze out of its hole, and it clenched down to keep it from spilling. It liked feeling Daddy everywhere. Its cock was still aching inside its cage, but it knew it wouldn’t be coming tonight. It heard Daddy chuckle, and then there was a bright flare of pain as the weights were suddenly removed from its balls. Will cried out in both pain and relief.

“Such a good whore for me, William, thank you,” praised Daddy, running a hand down Will’s hip soothingly. Will trembled. “You can let go of your ass now, my darling.”

Will almost cried out in relief as it let its arms drop bonelessly to the bed.

It heard Daddy’s footsteps leave and then come back, and then it felt a damp cloth gently cleaning its hole. It sighed happily. This was its favorite part of fucking.

“William, please lay down on your back with your head on the pillows,” whispered Daddy, kissing its spine tenderly. Will complied slowly, aching everywhere. Its head sank into the pillow and it sighed.

A few minutes later it was joined by its now naked Daddy, who gently cradled the slut in his arms.

-

“Thank you my darling, that was wonderful,” Hannibal murmured. He felt Will relax into his arms and smiled. They were both asleep moments later.


End file.
